


Dog Chasing and Gay Thoughts

by circesattendant



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, this is really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circesattendant/pseuds/circesattendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his dog goes missing, Nico ends up in a dog park where he finds Mrs. O'Leary on top of a scrawny blonde kid. (also I named this at like 1 a.m so its not as weird as it sounds I promise, it's only t rated for language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Chasing and Gay Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you reconise it, it ain't mine

As Nico walked the front door of his small apartment bracing himself for impact. When nothing happened he peered around the living room. He put down his bag and started walking slowly through his apartment expecting to be pounced on at any second. He found nothing.

"Oh shit," Nico sighed. "my dog ran away."

He ran back through the hallway, out the door and down the seven flights of stairs to the ground floor of his apartment building. He bumped into several people on the way to the park. Nico didn't care. What he cared about was that his dog was missing and he had to find her.

Nico's first instinct was to head straight for the park; Mrs. O'Leary loved to eat the flowers there. He finally reached the park and stood, hands on his knees and panting. His eyes searched the park for the big ball of black fluff he called a dog. He saw nothing, so he caught his breath and walked further looking everywhere. Only when he heard a high-pitched scream did he stop and turn his eyes from the fields in front of him towards where the scream came from. What he saw surprised him for two reasons, A, there was Mrs. O'Leary, B, she seemed to have tackled someone to the ground.

"Fuck." Nico muttered to himself. He couldn't see most of whoever was underneath his dog, only an arm poking out from the under the dog. "Mrs, O'Leary, off." He instructed sternly. She only turned her massive head towards him and stared. "Mrs. O'Leary." His voice low.

She slowly lifted herself off her poor victim, but otherwise didn't move. The person turned out to be a short, scrawny boy, with pale skin and shaggy blonde hair. His blue eyes held fear as he stared up at the creature currently pinning him to the ground.

"OFF!" Mrs. O'Leary cowered away from the blonde boy. Nico helped the boy up before walking over to his dog and apologising profusely. Her victim stared at the scene unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Are you seriously apologising to that?" He sounded outraged.

"She has feelings you know!" Nico was outraged, how dare someone call his dog "that".

"It tackled me to the ground! It should be put down!"

Nico was ready to fight the asshole when another blonde boy came up to the two and put a hand on the scrawny boys shoulder. This boy was taller than the other. He had lighter eyes and was a lot bigger. Oh shit, Nico thought, he was hot. Nico had a bad habit off finding the most inconvenient people attractive, light stranger who he would never see again, or straight boys he saw too often.

"Octavian, stop harassing this boy and his dog!"

"But-"

"No buts, there are children in this park." Octavian groaned, shrugged his half-brothers hand of his shoulder and walked away. "Sorry about him, he's the family disappointment." The boy smiled widely at Nico, who found himself at a loss for words. So he just made incoherent noises instead. "Is your dog alright?"

"Um, I think so." Nico looked at Mrs. O'Leary who appeared to have calmed down now, and patted her colossal head. He could feel his face going red. "She was just a bit scared, that's all.

"It's not surprising. Octavian's face scares me all the time." Nico couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm Will, by the way, and again I'm really sorry about my half-brother, I promise you he gets it from his mother."

"I'm Nico, and I feel sorry for you I really do, having to put up with that. Actually I think you're pretty brave admitting to people that you're related to him." Nico smirked

"Thank you, it took some time but I have finally come to accept the fact that I can't choose my family, and I'm stuck him for some time. You're support is greatly appreciated." Will said, hand on heart, his tone mocking his brother with every syllable.

"To be quite frank with you, I would have disowned him by now. I mean come on! How can you hate dogs?"

"I don't know but he managed it."

"Remarkable."

"You're cool Nico, do you come here often?" Will winked at Nico, who scoffed in response.

"No, never knew it existed before Mrs. O'Leary ran away."

"Well, you should. I'm here every day, one 'til six."

"Wait, do you even have a dog?"

"Um, no..."

"Then why are you here every day from one until six?"

"Um, reasons..." With that Will walked away from Nico and Mrs. O'Leary, towards his brother.

Mrs. O'Leary nudged Nico's arm signalling it was time to go.

Nico went back the next day with Mrs. O'Leary the next day. It became a weekly thing, Nico taking Mrs. O'Leary for a walk in that park. Then it was two days a week, then three, then four, then five, until walking in the park and bitching about Octavian eventually became a daily thing.


End file.
